


bash your brains in

by StonnButch



Category: Red Dwarf (UK TV)
Genre: Arlene is repressed like a shaken coke bottle that hasn't been opened yet., F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:42:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26419681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StonnButch/pseuds/StonnButch
Summary: Arlene annoys Deb as part of her bedtime ritual.
Relationships: Deb Lister/Arlene Rimmer
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	bash your brains in

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first ever posted fic since i was 13 pls be gentle. i am gay and stupid which makes it ridiculously easy to write about rimmer. i also tend to fuck up tenses so if u see mistakes no u didnt <3

Straightening out the pocket over her left breast, Rimmer sighed. Both her bunkmate and herself were lying in their beds, staring at their respective ceilings. Both an abyss of ocean grey. 

Lister had just haphazardly clunked her way through the room, clumsily climbed up and into her sheets. She was drunk most nights, but especially so tonight. The best vocal communication she could get through was ‘lights’. Rimmer contemplated whether to interrogate her; all she wanted was to prod Lister. Only a little bit, just to test her authority, which is very much there. Maybe it wouldn’t be the questioning but the droning of questions, follow-up questions, follow-follow-up questions, and so on. Right. Here goes. 

“Eventful night?”

Rimmer hates herself for instinctively raising her chin upwards in genuine interest. 

“Mmm.”

“Plenty more to chase come morrow, Listy. Not with a shot, though, I’m afraid.”

“Mmgghhnm.”

Deciding that her frustration is with Lister’s lack of cooperation, she doubled down.

“It would be a shame if you had double the tasks you typically get on Mondays.”

Feeling satisfied, Rimmer dug her head back into the pillow, with no intention of sleeping responsibly either. But she needn’t worry, she was used to jeopardizing her body’s circadian rhythm. This is far more important, as leader of Z shift, of course.

No answer from Lister.

Either from tiredness or irritation, Rimmer ran out of ideas to hurl upwards. Her head slumped back in defeat.

“Well?”

“Well, what? You’re making my head hurt,” Lister groaned back, now dragged out of her fugue state.

“I was only making sure you were aware of the consequences of your… delinquency.”

“Delinquency? What is this, the 20th century? Smeg off, Rimmer, I’m trying to sleep.”

Rimmer fidgeted, knowing better than to disrupt another technician (as lowly as they may be) during their resting period. Picking at the loose threads of her sheets, she went ahead anyway. If irritating Lister was the closest thing she had to a hobby, so be it, not that she would ever come to that conclusion herself.

“JMC officers expect the best, from not only themselves but each other as well.”

“We’re not officers, you gimp, we’re technicians.”

“Well, yes, for the time being, but if I want to be an officer, I must act like one. It’s in this book I read, marvelous read, if you ever think about picking up reading.”

“I’m thinking about… bashing your brains in. That would get me brain going.”

Finally a response to Rimmer’s liking. “I’d like to see you try.” Plays it safe.

Much to her chagrin, Lister dipped back into a deeper sleep, one that will be much more painful to detach herself from. Rimmer on the other hand rested peacefully, satisfied and ready to take on the monster that is being Red Dwarf’s most important Second Technician, according only to her. She dreams of golden fingers interlocking between the curled tufts of her hair, a tenderness that’s wholly alien to her enveloping her body. A familiar voice comforts her and she allows herself to lean into it. She’s met with soft skin and luminescent reflections, hazy and sublime altogether.

In the morning, she (shamefully) also finds it strenuous to abandon her warm dreams for the harshness awaiting her at the cold of dawn.


End file.
